


A Longing in Yunmeng | 魔道祖师 |

by Mirasona



Category: Founder of Diabolism, Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, MODAOZUSHI, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Anime, BL, Chinese, Fluff, Founder of Diabolism - Freeform, Good old days, Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation - Freeform, Longing, Lotus, Love, M/M, Modaozushi - Freeform, Other, XiCheng, Yunmeng, founderofdiabolism, grandmasterofdemoniccultivation - Freeform, jiangcheng - Freeform, lanwangji, lanxichen - Freeform, old times, weiwuxian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirasona/pseuds/Mirasona
Summary: Jiang Cheng, the sect leader of Yunmeng Jiang clan wakes up everyday, feeling lonely. With his old friend, Wei Wuxian gone, his life seems duller. He begins to reminisce about the good old days during their youths as he travels about Yunmeng. When he returns to Lotus Pier, he is about to encounter someone special to him.Warning : Lots of Angst and Fluff





	1. Chapter 1

**Author’s Notes**

This fanfiction takes place after the Guangyin Temple scene. It is better to read the extra chapter; "A dream come true" to fully understand the events in this fic. This work contains references to both the donghua, novel and the live-action.

**Recommended songs**

Jiang Cheng's theme song (Hating Separation)

Jiang Yanli's theme song (Yi Nan Ping)

Lan Xichen's theme song (Bu You)

Lastly, forgive any mistake I have made in this writing! This is still my first MDZS fic that I have written.


	2. Rabbits and Candies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiang Cheng is travelling through the streets of Yunmeng and spots a familiar object from back in his youth - reminding him of someone

Letting out a forlorn sigh, Sect Leader Jiang Cheng set down the brush that he was using onto the jaded brush holder. He simply sat there, his eyes closed while he listened to the synchronized swords on the training ground.

He did not have the mind to continue dealing with all the Sect business; everyday was the same, reading sheets and sheets of reports—he wanted to something for a change.

With that thought in mind, Jiang Cheng left the hall and strode out the gates of the Yunmeng residence. At once, the bustling scene of a busy morning greeted his sight. There were people leisurely walking from stall to stall—viewing the goods or bargaining with the keeper.

Walking among the civilians and looking at each passing shop, Jiang Cheng remembered the days of his youth. He could almost visualize him and Wei Wuxian fooling around the streets, running while shouting at each other, both breathless from the Yunmeng heat. Unconsciously, the corners of his mouth slightly tugged upwards.

He felt his heart strings tighten as he was reminded of the times they would just casually take whatever they wanted to eat, without a care in the world. His father would always have to apologize for the boys' mischief and pay afterwards.

Ever since he had become Yunmeng's sect leader at an early age, he never had time to appreciate the real beauty of the place itself. He was always too tired to do so.

Now, he noticed the warm smiles of the people and the lively chatters as they went about their lives.

He looked ahead, hearing the laughter of children in the distance. Jiang Cheng spotted little kids running and playing about the streets.

On a closer observation, he noticed that they were acting out the 'Sunshot Campaign'—a common game among the children. His eyes softened when he spotted a mini-Jiang Cheng with a purple cloth: a substitute for Zidian.

He stood there, watching the young children play about, recognizing whom each child was imitating to be. A soft laugh escaped his lips when he saw the tiny Wei Wuxian with a bamboo stick in hand.

His resentment for what Wei Wuxian had done was still there but he had buried it deep in his heart. After all...what was the use anymore? The past was in the past—it had already been over 10 years.

His hatred, however, had been fainter than it used to be. Even if he tried, he could not wholeheartedly hate the other person—not after knowing the truth.

Continuing down the street, he spotted a candy stall out of the corner of his eye. He did not liked eating sweet things nor did he hate it but something familiar had caught his sight.

It was an animal-shaped candy—to be more specific, a rabbit shape. This particular sweet brought back memories of the day when they were travelling to Gusu for their studies.

Wei Wuxian had bought a rabbit candy for his sister. As usual, Jiang Cheng started scolding the other person to behave himself, in order to not lose face. Naturally, Wei Wuxian had not listened to him and just took off ahead.

Without breaking his gaze, Jiang Cheng kept staring at the delicate sweet. The stall-keeper saw this and asked him, "Sect Leader Jiang, is there anything you would like to have?"

Having his thoughts broken, he looked up suddenly, surprised by the sudden question. "Oh, I..." he trailed off, contemplating his decisions. He shook his head and turned around to leave.

But after making up his mind, he turned back, facing the shop-keeper. "Actually, I'd like this," he said as he picked up the rabbit-shaped candy. He paid for it and went on walking down the streets.

Just as he was about to bite into the ear of the candy rabbit, he heard a small voice talking: "Mother, look! I want candy."

Jiang Cheng sighted a small boy holding the hand of his mother, bouncing up and down, pointing at the candies that were displayed. The mother looked weary as she sighed, carrying a cloth bag over her shoulder.

She knelt down to the boy's height and patted his head. She coaxed him, "A-hong, mommy does not have money today—maybe next time, okay?"

The little boy pouted, tears welling his big eyes. Jiang Cheng pitied them—he knelt down as well and extended the hand in which he was holding the sweet.

"Here, give this your son..." he said, surprising the mother.

"No, I cannot do that..." the mother protested but Jiang Cheng put it into the hands of the little boy. He laughed at the Sect Leader and bowed his head, thanking him.

"Thank you so much, young master," the mother bowed in gratitude.

"No need to thank me." Jiang Cheng said as he stood up.

After he left the boy and the mother, Jiang Cheng continued his way down to the street with no exact destination in mind. He was just going to have a little adventure on his own.

His feet carried him somewhere on its own instinct. Soon, he was standing in a familiar patch of grass that was secluded from the busy Yunmeng streets.


	3. Shooting Kites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiang Cheng has walked onto a familiar patch of grass where he spits some children playing with kites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liu-di means sixth brother

Laughter rang in Jiang Cheng's ear as he watched the kites flying in the clear blue sky. He stood on a little hill and at the foot was a group of young Yunmeng disciples.

They were probably around seven to thirteen only, some of them flying kites while the others held a bow in their hands and a quiver slung around their chest.

"Liu-di! Try to shoot the kites!" one of the kids cried out as the others agreed with him and cheered the so called 'Liu-di' on.

"You can do it, Liu-di!"

A small boy came out from the group, taking out an arrow from his quiver. With his small hands, he aimed the arrow at the fluttering kites.

_Zoink._

The arrow left the bow but never made it to the kite. He had not put in enough strength, but he still did good considering his age. The disappointment was clear on the child's face as others comforted him.

Jiang Cheng, silently standing there, remembered the time when he and Wei Wuxian would come down to this secluded hill to shoot down at the kites flown by their juniors.

They had been shooting kites ever since they were young; Wei Wuxian was always better than him in everything they did, even shooting kites.He thought of how care-free his life was back then, eating his sister's lotus soup and playing under the sun- shooting kites and swimming in the pond.

His mother, Madame Yu, would always give them a reprimanding by the time they got back to the residence if she had found out that they had been fooling around rather than practicing to enhance their cultivation. They never learnt their lesson anyway—they would do it again another time and Madame Yu would scold them again. It had always been like that.

Now, he was too busy to even walk about like this, let alone playing. Another thing was, he also alone—too alone. He had no one close to him, other than his own nephew.

Even then, Jin Ling could not always be there—he had his own life and sect. Wei Wuxian was also gone, only following wherever Lan Wanji went. His entire sect was nearly wiped out along with his parents....he was truly by himself.

Jiang Cheng quietly descended to the small clearing where the kids were standing. When they saw him, they all saluted them with a "Sect Leader." He nodded to them and went to their sixth brother.

"Are you having trouble?" he asked the child, who in turn nodded solemnly. A light smile playing at the corners of Jiang Cheng's lips, he said, "Let this sect leader teach you then."

At that, Liu-di's face lit up and nodded enthusiastically. Jiang Cheng knelt down beside him and showed him the correct position to shoot an arrow. He remembered when his father, the former sect leader, had taught him how to shoot an arrow.

"First, always aim at your target," his father had told him.

Back then, he had never been able to shoot a kite down. Nevertheless, he practiced and practiced, until he could shoot down one, never giving up. On the other hand, Wei Wuxian was a natural at archery, always getting praised by the juniors. Jiang Cheng never showed it, but he had envied his adoptive brother ever since they were at a young age.

"Aim and then...shoot." he instructed as he help the child shoot his arrow, directly hitting the farthest kite that was flying in the sky. Everyone let out amazed noises and cheered for both Jiang Cheng and their Liu-di.

"Wow! Sect Leader is the best!" the young child cried out, bouncing on his two legs. At that statement, Jiang Cheng's heart leapt. Back then, everyone had said that Wei Wuxian was the best and even better than Jiang Cheng himself. He would not admit that it did hurt him a little. Now, he was in a place where someone was calling him the best.

"Boys!"

Jiang Cheng heard the sound of a young girl call out. All the juniors looked up with doting eyes at this new-comer.

"Jie!" the sixth brother called out, waving both his hands, "Sect Leader showed us how to shoot an arrow!"

The girl gave a small courtesy towards Jiang Cheng. "Ah, thank you so much, Sect Leader," she said in a soft and fairy-like voice. She reminded him of his own sister who always looked after the boys in their youthful days.

"Boys, there are watermelons for you! They are very sweet," the young girl turned to them and made everyone leap in joy. It was always good to eat some cool watermelons under the radiating heat of Yunmeng.

They went up the hill to their sister, saying their farewell to Jiang Cheng. The sixth brother was the last to leave, thanking Jiang Cheng again for teaching him how to shoot an arrow, promising that he would practice to be like him someday. This really touched Jiang Cheng's heart.

Once he was left alone, he started to think about the days he used to shoot down kites with Wei Wuxian again. The other would always show off, shooting down the farthest kite in order to gain admiration from their juniors.

But those days came to an end almost too quickly. That day when they were just having fun shooting down kites, the disciples from the Wen clan had shown up, capturing their own sixth brother. That was the same day that they had attacked Lotus Pier, taking everything away from Jiang Cheng.

He had blamed Wei Wuxian for his parents' death, never forgiving him. Now, he still blamed him but it was no longer harsh. He had been alone for too long, without anyone to open up to—his emotions welling up inside him like a bottle. After all, what's done cannot be undone...

The wind gently blew at Jiang Cheng's hair ribbon as he sat on the soft grass. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the peace to himself, humming a rhythm that his sister used to sing him to sleep when he had nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liu-di means sixth brother


	4. Stealing Lotus Pods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiang Cheng is at the lake where they use to steal lotus pods.

Jiang Cheng made his way down the quay and rented out a private boat. He had a place in mind. It was obvious that he was going down memory lane, so why not visit that place again?

Using his spiritual energy on the boat, it rowed by itself in the direction he was going. He enjoyed the sound of water parting at the hull of the boat and the view of lotus flowers sprouting from the clear lake water.

It took only a few minutes for Jiang Cheng to reach the old lotus lake that he had decided to visit. It was this same lake that they had stolen lotus pods from, in the past.

This part of the lake looked too peaceful, as if no one lived there. He looked around but there was no one to be found.

There used to be an old man who used to live there with his little water ghoul. Now, there was nobody in sight for miles to see.

Jiang Cheng thought back to the days when Wei Wuxian and his team of juniors, including him, would come to this lake to steal the lotus pods. Although they always tried their best not to be discovered, their efforts were in vain.

However, the old man would take a particular hating towards Wei Wuxian and Wei Wuxian only. He always hit Wei Wuxian and no other disciple every time they were caught stealing.

Wei Wuxian, being the cunning young man he was, would trick the old man and Jiang Cheng would row their boat out towards Lotus Pier again as fast as possible. He felt quite sorry for the old man.

They always had fun fooling around like this. Later, Jiang Fengmian would have to come apologising for their misbehaviour, as always.

As the small rented boat approached the cluster of lotus pods, Jiang Cheng plucked out a pod, easily prying it off its long stalk. He looked at the pod and a shadow of a smile played across his lips.

He took out one seed and popped it into his mouth. He was lucky to get a sweet-tasting pod. As he ate, he remembered the time that they had run away from his mother, coming to this lake. That was the time when they met the small water ghoul accompanying the old man with his work.

Wei Wuxian had got a hell out of a beating for touching the dear water ghoul. Although, Jiang Cheng had also argued that it was not safe to keep it around, the old man protested strongly that he could take care of it.

A light laugh escaped from Jiang Cheng's lips as he remembered the look on Wei Wuxian's face at getting hit out of all the others. He almost didn't notice that he had laughed and was embarrassed with himself.

This whole time, he had been looking at his pod and when he looked up, he saw something that made his eyes widen with surprise.

It was the mirage of a young Wei Wuxian holding out a ripe lotus pod toward him.

"Jiang Cheng! Take this pod, it's fresh and ripe."

The image of Wei Wuxian smiled brilliantly at him, unaware of the surprised face of Jiang Cheng.

Jiang Cheng's hand extended out on instinct but as soon as his finger touched the illusionary lotus pod, the image dispersed with the wind that blew at him. There was no one—only him, sitting on the boat.

"You-" Jiang Cheng stuttered as he grabbed at air. He realized that he had only seen his thoughts and there was really no Wei Wuxian near him. He let out a soft sigh, which almost sounded disappointed.

As he sat in the boat, eating the lotus pod, he thought of the time he had spent with Wei Wuxian. They shared a bond, so much stronger than others, yet it was so easily broken because of Jiang Cheng's jealousy and the other's twisted words.

He remembered the promise that the three of them—him and his sister along with Wei Ying—had made. They had promised to live together, always being there for each other. In the end, they turn out to be empty promises.

Then, he remembered Wei Wuxian's promise to him. He whispered to himself, tears softly falling on the lotus pod.

"You—you promised that we would be the twin heroes of Yunmeng. You said that you would serve by me for the rest of your life...why did you have to betray me for those Wen people..."

His golden core in his chest pulsed with warmth, producing a dull aching feeling. This golden core too, was not his own. It was Wei Wuxian.

After all these years, he had spent hating on the one who had betrayed him and the Yunmeng Jiang Sect, only to find out that the other had sacrificed their own golden core for him.

Even though the other knew that there was only a small chance of transferring golden cores, he still did it, all for Jiang Cheng. He felt weak and pathetic.

"How can I even hate you after all this?"

He slammed his fist on the side of the boat. "Tell me, how do I even hate you?!" he vented out, letting his emotions free all at once.

"A-cheng."

Jiang Cheng looked up with bewilderment. "A-cheng, don't cry anymore." The voice said again. Now, he was seeing his sister sitting in front of him, her hand reaching out towards him.

"Jie..."

"A-cheng." She called him as she smiled. He had not heard anyone call him like that in a long time. His tears continued to spill out endlessly.

"I am so sorry. I—I could not protect you. In the end, I still could not protect both of you..." he cried, in front of the image of his sister.

He reached forward to hug his sister but he only hugged the empty air, falling onto his knees instead of falling into his sister's arms.

"Jie....come back...."

There was no answer. Only the sound of nature while the sky changed to an orange hue as it started to set.

"Please..." Jiang whimpered as he aggressively wiped his tears away.

"_Please_...."


	5. Someone Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiang Cheng meets someone special to him.

The boat slowly made its way back to the pier. Jiang Cheng felt much better after letting out all his emotions earlier and now, he was hungry. He had almost eaten nothing for a while, except for the meat bun in the afternoon before setting out on this boat ride.

The sun had almost vanished behind the horizon and the sky glowed purple and pink. The lights along the street were being lighted as it eventually got darker. A soft breeze swept through the floating lotus lanterns that hung on garlands above the street.

He entered one of the restaurants he frequented when guests came to visit him. He sat down at his usual place—a secluded seat on the higher floor of the building. A plate of peanuts—a complementary dish—was set before him.

Jiang Cheng ordered his favorite dishes and lotus rib soup with a bowl of rice. He waited for his order to come and chewed on the salted peanuts that were offered to him. He called the waiter who was cleaning the table beside his and placed an order for a bottle of wine and two cups.

The waiter was confused for a bit to why the Sect leader was ordering two cups when clearly, he was sitting by himself. But he just kept his mouth shut and went away to bring the wine and cups.

Only after the wine and two cups had arrived did he noticed that there was one extra cup. He mocked himself for this mistake, murmuring _pathetic _under his breathe. All day long, he had been reminiscing about Wei Wuxian and now his mind was wandering to all places.

After all, they used to come here after Wei Ying had become the infamous Yiling Patriarch, drinking their worries away. And Jiang Cheng always ate this restaurant with other people, so it was natural for him to order two cups.

Filling his cup with wine to the brim, he chugged it down, relishing his body as the alcohol flowed down his throat. He could hear a muted song being played on the pipa downstairs. His fingers tapped along to the rhythm as his eyes roamed the streets outside the window.

Suddenly, he spotted a familiar white robe making its way along the street. This said person just so happened to look up, spotting Sect Leader Jiang Cheng looking out of the window with his grey glimmering eyes. He looked as if he had just cried, judging from the soft redness that surrounded his eyes.

From Jiang Cheng's view, he saw a warm sincere smile as bright as the sun spread across the entirety of the person's face. This person, with his pure white robes fluttering about him, looked like a lone dandelion that was too delicate to even touch.

Jiang Cheng looked away from the window when the white figure below entered the restaurant , a light blush spreading across his face. He felt the warmth blossom from his chest and he hated that he felt so weak after seeing that smile. That smile that could brighten any dark night.

The wooden boards of the stair creaked softly under the weight of the newcomer that made his way up the restaurant. Jiang Cheng could hear murmurs of wonder from the other customers as this person in white ascended the steps.

"Sect Leader Jiang..." 

The soft gentle voice floated into Jiang Cheng's ear.

Jiang Cheng got up from his seat and greeted the other, "Sect Leader Lan."

"I did not expect to see you here," Lan Xichen said as he stood upright from his bow.

"The same goes for Sect Leader Lan," Jiang Cheng replied, "Please have a meal with me then."

Jiang Cheng sat back down in his seat as Lan Xichen accepted this offer and followed suit, opposite to Jiang Cheng. By that time, the waiter had brought Jiang Cheng's orders and placed them on the table. Jiang Cheng arranged another set of meal for Lan Xichen because all his dishes were too strong for the Gusu Lan taste buds.

"Why has Sect leader Lan come to Yunmeng?" Jiang Cheng asked as he poured tea into the empty porcelain cup—now the extra cup was of use.

Lan Xichen let out a soft laugh and answered, "I was night-hunting with some of my disciplines and decided to stop at Yunmeng before going back to Gusu."

"Oh. Was it for their training?"

Lan Xichen nodded, "Yes. I have already sent them back to report their hunt to Lan Wangji. Sect Leader Jiang, we should go night-hunting together sometimes as well..."

"If Sect Leader Lan pleases to do so."

Jiang Cheng took a sip of his Lotus Soup but discontent was clear on his face. Lan Xichen saw the change of expression and asked, "Is there something wrong with the soup?"

"Nothing...it's just that my sister made much better soup. I can even make the soup better than this...."

"I am sure you can." Lan Xichen agreed as he smiled his radiant smile again. "Why doesn't Sect Leader invite me to try out the soup next time me meet?" he asked, voice laced with innocence.

Jiang Cheng's heart was about to fly out of his chest at this and he quickly nodded. "If you wish to, I shall invite Sect Leader Lan next time."

For the rest of the meal, they had a slow-paced conversation but never did Lan Xichen mention about Wei Wuxian to Jiang Cheng nor did the other ask. They were simply engaged in their small talk.

When they had finished their meal, they walked out of the restaurant and Lan Xichen offered to walk with Jiang Cheng along the streets of Yunmeng.

Jiang Cheng was practically screaming at himself in his mind, _why does this feel like a man walking a lady home?!_ Nevertheless, he maintained his blank face as he walked alongside the white-robed gentleman.

They said nothing to each other, just silently walking among the busy nightlife of Yunmeng while admiring the stall displays. It was almost...as if...they were on a date...

When they reached the gates of Yunmeng, Lan Xichen told Jiang Cheng that he had to go back to Gusu in order to not miss the curfew and apologized for not being able to stay longer. 

"I am sorry I cannot stay any longer. I shall head back now, Sect Leader Jiang," Lan Xichen told Jiang Cheng and gave him a warm smile. As he turned his back, Jiang Cheng called out to him on impulse.

"Sect Leader Lan-"

Lan Xichen turned around, "Yes?"

"Please drop the formalities. You need not call me Sect Leader Jiang..."

"Then what should I call you?" Lan Xichen asked with a smile.

"Anything but that..."

"Then," he paused, as if thinking about it, "can I call you A- Cheng?"

This time, Jiang Cheng's heart really wanted to fly out from his ribcage and he could feel his warm blood rush up to his face. He nodded and feared that if he said anything, he would only embarrass himself.

Lan Xichen smiled widely and laughed softly, "Okay. Then please, drop the formalities for me as well—you need not call me Sect Leader Lan all the time."

"I do not know...how to adress Sect Leader Lan as such..." Jiang Cheng said slowly.

"Then, please call me Lan Huan," Lan Xichen said with a smile, then turned his back and disappeared into the street.

Jiang Cheng stood there dumbfounded.

_Is Lan Huan not his...._

At this thought, he blushed even more than before.


	6. Extra : A-cheng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Jiang Cheng x Lan Xichen extra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Soft content ahead and a mess of a writing because I had not planned to do this beforehand. Also, long chapter ahead.
> 
> *Flashbacks are in italic*

It has been a month since Jiang Cheng met with Lan Xichen at the restaurant. Just the previous night, they had gone on a night-hunt with some disciples of Yunmeng and Gusu. Jiang Cheng still remembered the promise that he had made to Lan Xichen on impulse that night.

_“A-cheng, have you been waiting long for us?” _

_Jiang Cheng heard that familiar light tone, making his heart flutter. He turned around to see that white-robed person emerging from the cluster of trees. The other smiled at him so warmly that his chest ached. _

_“L-Lan...” Jiang Cheng stuttered. He did not have the heart to address the other so...informally. He gave up trying and instead said, “Zewu-jun, no need to worry. We just got here.” _

_Disappointment flashed across Lan Xichen’s eyes, but he covered it up with his usual smile. Jiang Cheng had even noticed such subtle changes—he was going to go mad. _

_Lan Xichen let out a light sigh, “A-cheng, please address me as Lan Huan. No need to be so formal towards me...”_

_”I-I am sorry...” Jiang Cheng said in a low voice, looking down._

_"It’s fine. Let us go hunting now,” Lan Xichen suggested and went away. _

_Later that night, after the hunt had come to an end, the two sect leaders sent away their disciples first, telling them to write a report about the hunt. Just as Lan Xichen was walking back to go back to Gusu, he heard a name that caught him by surprise._

_”L-Lan Huan!” _

_He turned around to see a flustered Jiang Cheng standing still behind him, his ring sending out small purple sparks. He must be really nervous..._

_”A-cheng, you finally called me by that name...I am glad,” Lan Xichen said with a voice of pure joy. It made Jiang Cheng blush even more than before._

_“Lan Huan, I-I...I want to invite you to Yunmeng...to eat Lotus Soup with me!” Jiang Cheng practically shouted out, and before the other could utter a word, Jiang Cheng continued, “Tomorrow. By the Lotus Pod Lake! Ask Wei Wuxian where it is.”_

_With that being said, Jiang Cheng immediately flew away on his sword, leaving a dumb-struck Lan Xichen behind. _

This was the sole reason why Jiang Cheng was now standing on the bank of the Lotus Pod Lake with a basket in his hand. Thinking back, he smacked himself in the head a few good times.

His mind screamed at him, ‘LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE! YOU REALLY LOOK LIKE A MAIDEN WAITING FOR HER BELOVED HUSBAND!’ His killing intent just grew a level higher.

Just as Jiang Cheng was about to hurl himself into the lake out of embarrassment, he heard the crunch of grass behind him. 

“A-cheng.”

They locked eyes as a strong breeze blew, fluttering their long robes. From afar, it looked really serene, two figures; purple and pure white, standing amongst the falling plum flowers that grew along the banks.

”Lan Huan...you’re here," Jiang Cheng said with a faint pinkish tint playing on his face and ears. 

Together, they walked down to the little wooden pier that extended out into the Lotus Pod lake. They sat there, their legs dangling in the water. It did really look like a date...

Jiang Cheng presented them with a bowl of Lotus Soup each. “Enjoy,' he said as he raised his bowl, as if he was toasting his wine cup. Lan Xichen nodded and put a spoonful of soup into his mouth.

Like an excited maiden, Jiang Cheng watched the other drink, waiting for a response.

”It’s...so delicious...” Lan Xichen spoke with a glimmer in this eye. Jiang Cheng’s lips tugged upwards ever so slightly as he said, “I am glad that you like the soup I made...”

As they ate, they had a small conversation. Jiang Cheng reminisced about old times he had in this lake with Lan Xichen. Lan Xichen even laughed a few times, making Jiang Cheng’s dear heart tremble. 

After finishing their share of lotus soup, they just sat there, looking at the lotus flowers and pods sway with the wind. 

Suddenly, Lan Xichen asked,”Is there a boat around here?” 

“Yes. Why do you ask?” 

Lan Xichen got up first and held out his hand towards Jiang Cheng. “I want to have a boat ride," he said, giving Jiang Cheng another brilliant smile of his.

Thoughtlessly, Jiang Cheng took his hand and he was pulled up to his feet. He led the way towards his boat. Lan Xichen also helped him onto the boat. 

Once they were out in the clear lake water, delicately floating among the lotus, Jiang Cheng saw the amazement in Lan Xichen’s eyes. 

Suddenly, Lan Xichen plucked out a lotus pod, and then another. He handed one to Jiang Cheng who looked speechless. 

“A-cheng. Take this. I remember you told me you used to do this with Young Master Wei...” 

Jiang Cheng’s heart took a direct hit and he was so flustered that his hands shook as he took the lotus pod from Lan Xichen.

Lan Xichen watched with warmth as Jiang Cheng plucked the seed from the pod and popped one into his mouth. The other’s lips looked so...dewy and soft. Lan Xichen certainly wanted to a taste of them...

With that in mind, he leaned slightly towards Jiang Cheng who was distracted by the small pod in his hands to notice this slight movement.

”A-cheng...”

Jiang Cheng looked up and as soon as he did, he was taken aback. He did not know what was happening—only that Lan Xichen’s soft and plush lips were on his own. 

Speechless, Jiang Cheng sat there like a rock, not reacting to the kiss nor pushing Lan Xichen away. He simply sat there.

Lan Xichen noticed this and pulled away. He looked pale and worried that Jiang Cheng was not doing anything.

”A-Cheng-“

Lan Xichen’s sentence went unsaid as he was pulled towards Jiang Cheng by force. Jiang Cheng was now kissing him, desperately. Their kiss was a mess as they couldn't stop smiling. 

After a while, they separated, breathless. Jiang’s Cheng’s hair ribbon had come undone and his bun was now gone—since when, he did not remember. Now, his long hair fell over his shoulder, in a half hair-do.

Now, Jiang Cheng knew there was at least someone who wanted to stay by his side...forever. With that thought in his mind, he smiled like he had never before. 

“Thank you so much, Lan Huan...” 

Lan Xichen cupped Jiang Cheng’s hand and they looked into each other's eyes only, not saying a single word. 

Just like that, they went back to kissing on that little boat, as if there was no tomorrow.

It was truly a beautiful and peaceful scene to watch. Two men in their own world as the world moved around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was quite long.


End file.
